Walking Round in Woman's Underwear
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: they get together this time every year to show their true selves, but after the wives leave of course! Rated T for implied actions. Story is much better than summary i promise.


"I'm leavin now hun!" a dark haired brunet grunted, and waved out the doorway to his wife.  
>"Have fun Sicelia, and stay out of trouble!"<br>"Oh hush! I'm perfectly fine on my own thank you very much!" and out the door she went. With quick movements he walked to the window, pulled the curtain aside a tad so he could look out at the driveway. After seeing the FIAT leave the driveway, he made a dash to their bedroom, and carefully, slowly opened the top drawer, and there before him, lace lingerie, silk pantyhose, even silk and lace nightgowns that she wore every night. These nightgowns however were her fakes, the real ones were in her walk in closet. He carefully pulled them out, and slipped on the garments. Then proceeded to the walk-in closet, carefully pulled out one of her expensive dresses, and pulled it on, then slipped on a pair of his wife's high heels. He looked in the mirror, and smirked.  
>"Romano Vargas, you have most definitely outdone yourself! You are most definitely a beautiful, wonderful man who looks good in men or woman clothes! Woman want to be with you, and men want to be you! Oh who am I kidding? Men want to be with me too."<p>

Violet eyes scanned the stores in the mall, as he walked by 'Victoria Secret' something caught his eye making him stop. It was a lovely red teddy, straps thin unlike his pancakes. It reminded him of his co-workers Pasta that he ate every day. Thin like spaghetti. Taking a quick look to make sure his wife wasn't within view, he ran inside, and asked if he could try on the garment. Once in the back, and it fully on, it was tight, showing off his figure, and he practically moaned at the tightness.

That night, all the guys from work went over to Antonio's home, with all the wives, Francis being alone being single, and Romano being alone as his wife was out of town all ready. Francis walked up to Gilbert, "Well, Murphy Brown," he whispered huskily in his ear, "Are you ready?"  
>"Whoa man!" Gilbert looked at him increduliously, "Let's wait until the wives are out of town!"<p>

Two hours later, the wives all left together, and the men rushed to their bags they had left in the other room, pulling out lingerie, heels, dresses everything they had brought, including make-up. They all undressed, and put the new clothings on, as Gilbert and Arthur began pulling the alcohol out, and immediately started drinking, as they started to change.

They all strutted, one behind the other in their wives clothes, singing to the songs coming out of the radio speakers. When the sun began to rise, Matthew took off his new gown, Francis took off his blue bra and underwear to match with blue heels and light blue stockings. Gilbert had on the same thing as Francis, but his was black and white, while Antonio's was red and yellow. Ludwig had worn a mini dress that was black with red bows here and there and red heels. Feliciano took off his green dress, with white underwear and bra with red bows and the green heels. Romano took off the red short nightgown with red heels. Arthur had worn a French made dress much to Francis' delight, and no underwear to go with them, but white stockings and black heels. Alfred was changing out of his red white and blue thong, when the wives voices began to carry through the door, as the door opened, and one by one, the men walked out, with their bags, Alfred being the last, as he placed his brown jacket on, and greeted Amelia, his wife.

With everyone waving goodbye and leaving, Bella turned to Antonio, "So how was my lingerie?" He paled, and gave a weak smile.  
>"Whatever do you mean Bella sweetie?" She held up a tape.<br>"I saw what you and your friends did last year. It amused me, don't worry though, none of the other girls know, except Sicelia." Antonio kissed Bella with a smile.  
>"It was a wonderful night as all ways." He replied.<p>

"How could you do that behind my back!"  
>"What are you ranting about woman?"<br>"I'm talking about wearing my lingerie! Romano Vargas, you go in that bedroom and you put my lingerie on… now." Romano looked at Sicelia confused.  
>"Tonight, I'm topping." Was all she said, and he had a bad feeling about that as his face paled considerably.<p> 


End file.
